


Dramatic Entrance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus: king of the dramatic entrances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Entrance

**Title:** Dramatic Entrance  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #55: Modes of transportation (yes, I actually got the prompt right this time). *smacks self*  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Severus: king of the dramatic entrances.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** *is just relieved I got one prompt right this week*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dramatic Entrance

~

“So how are we getting there?” Harry asked.

Severus smirked. “We’re flying.”

Harry blinked. “I’ve never seen you on a broom.”

“Indeed. Well, fortunately there are modes of transportation that, while they _do_ involve flying, do _not_ involve brooms,” Severus said, embracing Harry.

Moments later, as they soared over the treetops, Harry exclaimed, “This is brilliant! Why’ve we never done this before?”

“This is a special occasion,” Severus purred, setting them gently down in the Weasleys’ garden.

Harry saw Ginny glowering as people congratulated them on their arrival and he hid his smile. Severus did love to make dramatic entrances.

~ 


End file.
